Sorry
by zutarafn1
Summary: Baralai and Rikku had a fight about how their relationship was going.they dont realize they still need each other even when they are apart & they come back together to talk it out.they discover more about each other finding a fight was needed for true luv


So I had a recent thought. Noooo. Nothing nasty if that's what're thinking. *wags finger* I was thinking how good Rikku and Baralai would be together. I read a couple of stories here recently and they were so cute! Made me feel all fuzzy inside. Honestly this is such a good couple. I may take a break from Tikku's for a while and write a couple stories for Barikku. Don't worry, I'll still work on Journey Through Spira to those who have read it.

Okay, so this is a Barikku song fic. The song is "Sorry" by Buckcherry. I don't own the song and/or the lyrics. Please don't sue, you won't get a penny because I abosolutely have no munny. Any way, the story is written from Rikku and Baralai's POV. Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with Barikku fics. Although I deem it fair to tell you, if you tell me not to, I'm gonna do it anyway. Mwhahahahaha! Sorry something was stuck in my throat. ^-^ On with the story.

* * *

Rikku's POV:

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

from you. I was thinking about the fight we had Lai. I tried to remember why the fight had started. What made it even worse was we fought in front of our friends, our own family. I think I know why we fought. I think it was because…

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

between us when I came back. You said I had changed, but you've changed too. You're not as shy anymore and you say what you feel more often. You used to let me go as I pleased. Lai, you knew how I was and what my personality was like. You knew that I couldn't stay in one place for long. I like to travel, but now you've become so possessive over my life once we got engaged. I wanna know why Lai. Don't you trust me?

_

* * *

_

Baralai's POV:

Ku, I think I know what it is. Why I can't ever let you go. Why I became so controlling. It's…

_  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

these words that I want to say. I want to let you be free like I used to do. I find it hard to do. I just can't help it. I don't want another guy to steal you away from me. But now I see. You're like a bird. You have to spread you wings, but I've put you in a cage haven't I? You're so beautiful you know that? I just can't take it…

_  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

* * *

Rikku's POV:

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

It's just so hard. I hate having to push through the pain, but I feel like I need to. Even though my heart is hurting. I- you're worth it Lai. But all those things I said to you when we were fighting. I was so mean and so cruel. I want to- I-…

_  
And I know I can't take it back_

I can't take it back and that scares me. I want to stay with you through the good and the bad times. I can't explain it in words. There are no words to describe what we have. It's because…

_  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

You make circles around me and I get nauseous. But it's the good kind of nauseous. If there is such a thing. It's the kind of feeling when you have pryeflies in your stomach. You feel as though, you're floating. I love that feeling and I couldn't stand if that feeling went away because you did. I couldn't stand myself if I were to the one to make you leave…

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

* * *

Baralai's POV:

You know what Ku, I also have a reason why I think we fought and…

_This time I think I'm to blame, it's harder to get through the days_

without you. I just can't stand it. I don't want it to be like this anymore. But what are we going to do? Suppose we start fighting more and more? What if-if I start to- we have to work this out. I want to try because…

_  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

and I can't have my fiancé feel shameful. Especially before the wedding when it comes. We have to try. I want to work this out because I couldn't live a day, one day without you. I need you by my side, holding my hand. Letting me feel your warmth. You're like my missing half. We're complete opposites, but together, we form a whole person. And I have to say it again…

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

Why won't it come out right!? I want it to so badly. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It pains me so much when I yell at you. I hate it. That's not the type of husband I want to be. I just hate yelling…

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

* * *

Rikku's POV:

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

I know I've already said this, but I have to repeat myself. I have to figure out a way to make it okay. Crap. Now I'm crying Lai. Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's mine. Being together… I'm not scared of anything at all when I'm with you. It's when I'm alone…that's when I'm scared. That's another reason why the fight happened. When I came over to your house, and you allowed me to sleep next to you. I woke up the next morning and you were gone. I was afraid you weren't going to come back. I began to get angry at you and I yelled some more horrible things…

_And I know I can't take it back_

I want to so badly. I love you so much Lai. Truth be told, you're the best out of all of the relationships I had. So many problems aroused in the others. I was cheated on, my heart was broken, I was beaten. That's when you came and saved the day. You began to heal my heart, my body, and my soul as soon as you stepped into the room. I just love everything about you…

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

and I want it to stay that way. I agree. We're two halves of a whole person. You're the voice of reason and I'm the one who acts on a whim, not thinking about how the situation will turn out, but you're helping me. You're helping me to become a better person. Even though I'm only 17 and you're 20, everyone else sees how big of an influence on me you are. They're really thankful for it and you know what? I am too. I just can't remember the last time I had this much happiness…

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

* * *

Baralai's POV:

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

from where we were. I remember you telling me about your past relationships. Tidus, Gippal, and Keyakku. Gippal was my best friend and when I found out, he was beating you I had to stop him. So I did. And when I saw you, you looked like a little girl who was hurt. I stuck my hand out to help you. When you took a hold of it, I knew that I would never be the same. I felt a warm jolt go through my body when you touched my hand. It took 5 months before you fully trusted me. But I waited. The first time I saw I just knew that this was the girl I wanted to marry. Now that I yelled you, I just feel so guilty, but I just realized something with…

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_

So I'm going to. I'm going to make it right. I never want you to hurt again. I won't start hitting you. I promise to be slow to anger. I'm gonna set you free. Once we are married, I'll still have the feeling someone's going to take you from me, but I'll just have to deal with it because you're worth it. And I know you'd never leave me and this goes for me as well. One more thing I just want to say Ku,

_Oh yeah I'm sorry!_

* * *

Rikku's POV:

You always know the right thing to say Lai. You always have that heavenly aura around you. I love that because as soon as you touch my hand, all of my worries go away. When you kiss me, I know that you'll kiss me like that every waking moment. When you say you love me, I could just die. Why? Because I know that you mean it and you would never hurt me. I also believe we can get through this. I realized I can't do it by myself, but I can with you by my side, holding my hand the whole way to guide me. I want to say it too. I want to say…

__

I'm sorry baby, yeah , I'm sorry

* * *

So how was it? i liked it. i like how this song fic showed the strenght of a bond between two people who became connected over time. whoaaaaa.... i blacked out there for a second. just kidding. i meant to say that. i think that this is a good fanfic myself, but i'll let you be the judge of it. please send in reviews and comments! and i think on the relationships that rikku had before, i may make those and have it lead up to this one and then have the final story where baralai and rikku get married. yeah! that what i'm gonna do right now! talk at you later! i've got stories to write!


End file.
